Snowflakes in the Summer
by uffda1nat
Summary: Random Avatar drabbles. Please Review! Story Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA
1. My Son

My Son

One short moment stretched out over time became his living nightmare. There was a battle, a sword, and the enemies. There was sound of metal swinging through the air and then the silence before the cry. Time didn't allow him to be shocked. All time gave him was those few moments where the enemy was distracted at there victory. In those moments they lost there lives. He doesn't remember how, all he cares about is his wounded mentor, friend, family, and guardian lying motionless on the dirt.

The gash is wide, cutting across most of his stomach. Blood escapes rapidly, he tries to wrap it to no avail. Too much blood. The silence is overwhelming his ears and pounding hard at his chest. He took no notice to the tears streaming from his eyes onto the dying man. One drop hit a closed eye. And it opened.

"Uncle," he gasped. "Stay with me Uncle. You're going to be fine, it's not that bad." He was trying to convince himself much more than his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko," his Uncle chocked. "It's my time-"

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine!" he yelled while holding back more sobs.

"Listen Prince Zuko, no one can change my fate now, it is too late. But please remember that you will always have honor. Ones, who fail to see that, have lost their honor in their blindness."

"No, no, no," he chanted over and over. This couldn't be happening. It was too soon, far too soon. "Please, Uncle."

"Remember Zuko," he whispered. "You know, I always saw you as my own son." His eyes closed, leaving a broken boy crying over a carcass. The carcass of perhaps the only one left who loved him.


	2. Hope

Hope

She stood in the distance, to far away to heal or give comfort to the dying man and his nephew. They had seen the battle from a ledge; she stood on it now replaying the scene in her mind. She remembered the warning call the old man had made to signal his nephew. She remembered the impossible odds of eight on two. She remembered seeing a sword swipe the old mans stomach as he turned to defend his nephew. She remembered the hell born performance the boy had pulled off after he saw the gash.

Now all that was left was the dead faces of men staring up at the cloudless sky, and a teenage boy holding his dead uncle in his arms, tears streaming down his face. And as she witnessed all this she forgot about fire and water, sun and moon, peace and war. All she wanted to do was run down to the boy and comfort him and save him in any way she could. She turned to make her way down the ledge but her brother stopped her.

"Leave him, Katara. We'd only make it worse." She looked down again and back up at her brother and nodded.

"It just doesn't seem fair," she whispered. "No one deserves that kind of pain, not even Zuko, especially not Zuko."

"I know," her brother said. "And we need to stop that kind of pain and death. We can stop it. We'll end it all if we help Aang. It's his destiny."

"Ok, Sokka. Let's go, now. I can't stand to be here for another second." Her brother nodded and called out to Aang. They packed up quickly and took off on Appa. She glanced back at the clearing and saw Zuko looking up at them, a look of hopelessness in his being. "Don't worry Zuko," she whispered, "I'm prepared to die to get the world's hope back."


	3. Doorway

Doorway

She couldn't move. Her hands were bound and her legs sustained but that was not the reason. She was scared. Her captor stood in the doorway with a maniacal glare in his eye. He was hungry. And she knew it. His boots thumped loudly on the wood as he made his way towards her. He didn't stop until his face was an inch from hers.

"Did you miss me, Katara?" the man said, leaning in slightly towards her ear.

"Get away from me Jet!" she spat. The next thing she felt was a hard sting across her cheek. She winced in pain.

"You better watch your tongue. Now relax, this will be fun." His tone made her shiver. He closed the gap between them pressing his dirty lips against hers. She tried to move away but her binds withheld her.

"No," she managed to choke through her tears. He kept going his hands slid over her body removing her shirt and sliding under her breast band. This couldn't be happening. He pushed her to the ground and straddled her. He began to unbutton his pants. "No," she said again. "Please," she sobbed. He just chuckled and held her down. She closed her eyes waiting for him to take her, but it never came. When she dared to look she saw him lying motionless on the floor beside her. A small trickle of blood leaked from his mouth.

Now at the door was a new figure. At the sight of him she cried harder. But this time they were tears of joy. At any other time she might be afraid or perhaps intimidated. But this was not that time. She had never been so relived to see the scarred fire prince in her life.


	4. Time to Talk

Time to Talk

When word of their relationship got out everyone wanted to talk. First it was Sokka. He must have gone on for hours about what he'd do to him if he ever hurt her in anyway. Zuko believed him and was almost intimated at first. But after the first hour or so the punishments got a little ridiculous, so Zuko tuned him out.

Then it was Bato's turn. Bato gave the talk about upholding water tribe traditions. By the end of the discussion Zuko knew exactly how to court any water tribe maiden. The customs went from when to give her flowers to how to announce an engagement. There was quite a lot of information in between and frankly, Zuko didn't think it was possible for anyone to execute that courting style exactly right.

Hakoda was the first one Zuko took with absolute seriousness. Being Katara's father he was just a tad more protective than Sokka. He talked about how he trusted him never to hurt her. What he would do if he did was left unspoken, which succeeded in making the situation a lot more awkward. Not to mention intimidating.

After a day full of lectures and threats Zuko was exhausted. He loved Katara and knew that her family loved her too and just wanted to protect her. If this was what it was going to take for them to be together, so be it.

That evening at the campsite the young avatar asked to speak to Zuko alone. He figured this was coming; everyone just had to have their turn. But twelve year olds threats couldn't be that bad. They walked deeper into the woods for about ten minuets. The avatar stopped about ten feet ahead of Zuko and turned.

His arrows were glowing a fierce blue and the wind picked up as he elevated above the ground. Zuko was shocked. The avatar's voice mixed with a thousand other voices echoed and throughout the forest. "IF YOU EVER HURT HER IN ANY WAY, EVEN IF HER EYES ONLY GLISTEN OVER, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! PROMISE ME NOW!" Aang's voice got louder at every word he spoke. A fire wall had sprung up behind him. He twirled rocks with one hand and water in the other. With the harsh winds to top it off it was quite an impressive display of the four elements. Of course Zuko wasn't really admiring the beauty at that moment.

"I promise!" Zuko yelled over the winds. "I love her and would never do anything to harm her!" The wind had forced him on his knees. This had to be crossing the line of requirements to be with her. Wasn't there some set of rules that tell you how much to endure for one girl. But Katara wasn't just any girl.

Finally the winds died and the elements were set to rest. The boy's tattoos ceased their blinding glow as his feet reconnected with the earth. "Thank you, Zuko," he said calmly. "I'll meet you back at camp." Zuko bowed in respect and took his leave.

Once he was gone Sokka, Bato, and Hakoda emerged from the surrounding trees. They all gave him a pat on the back and congratulated him.

"Nice work Aang," Sokka said.

"He'll remember the procedures," Bato laughed.

"No way will he even look the wrong way at my baby girl," Hakoda remarked.

"Let's just hope he doesn't actually hurt her, it will be very tiring torturing him for eternity." Aang smiled. They all laughed at this. Zuko was in for one hell of a relationship.


	5. Killing the Rain

Killing the Rain

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

From the moment he opened his eyes, he knew he was in love. There was something enchanting about waking up to two pools of blue. She was older, yes, but he was wise and mature for his age. Surely she would see that. And luckily she did.

He felt guilty for the war, and bringing her so far into it. But he knew she wanted to be by his side, and fight away his fears. To her it was like a motherly comfort. To him it meant so much more.

Finally, he got some of those feelings return. On one fateful trip to a cave a kiss gave him hope. It was a light kiss. Almost like cool water brushing his lips then pulling away. But light appeared in the darkness. He took that as a good sign.

But afterwards it was disappointment. She never mentioned the cave again and did nothing to reinitiate those feelings. She looked at him like a most beloved brother. But he still looked at her like a goddess.

His love grew deeper everyday. The sound of her voice sent shockwaves through his body and the tenderness of her words led him to believe she cared. She was his footing. He would never fall if she was there to keep him standing. And that's why it hurt so much when his hope shattered.

The sight of his goddess pressing her lips to another destroyed him. Who she was kissing killed her. His arrows started glowing and her brown hand pulled away from his scarred cheek. She was talking, no screaming at him, but he couldn't hear. His rage and love took over and he lost it.

The next thing he could remember was waking up on the damp forest floor. He looked around for a minuet until he saw her. She was lying motionless in the fire prince's arms. Tears streamed down his face. The world collapsed.

He ran. He used his air bending to push him along. If he could just run far enough, maybe this would have never happened. Maybe this would be a dream. He stopped at the edge of the forest. Steady raindrops began to pour down on the world. It was crying along with him. Then they suddenly stopped, floating back up to the sky in which they fell. And that's how he killed the rain.


	6. Moon

Moon

The night sky was cloudless and clear as he stared up at the many constellations. His companions were long lost in there dreams tonight. But he had stayed up and waited. He wanted to watch the full moon rise in the sky and sink over the horizon in the morning. For it had been too long.

The moon was nearing the peak in the sky. The white was so bright and pure against the blanket of black. It reminded him of her human form. He loved the way her white hair swayed in the wind, and the brightness of her soft blue eyes. He missed her, but she was just as beautiful flying high in the sky, where everyone could admire her.

It upset him when people talked of her dying at the siege. She wasn't dead. She was right here in the sky watching him, loving him just as much as ever. And he returned that love, and would for eternity. He always talked to her. Telling them of their daily adventures when she was blinded. But he had a feeling she knew anyhow.

He didn't know if he'd ever love another. He didn't want to now. But he deemed it possible. She would be okay with it. Not that he'd stop loving her. His new love would just have to accept that if the time ever came.

But right now there was only him and his love. Separated by distance. Connected by heart.


	7. Pink and Blue

Pink and Blue

She watched from the treetops as he wandered about the woods searching for his dinner. His footsteps were quiet and strong, a true hunter. He never seemed to catch anything, though. After their encounter at the river, she had taken it upon herself to personally spy on him. Who was this guy anyway?

Here's what she found out. One, his name is Sokka. Two, he loves the moon. Three, he is an overprotective big brother. Four, he's a warrior. Five, he loves sarcasm and meat. Ty Lee was in love. Unfortunately another fact she happened upon was that he hated fire nation.

Ty Lee wasn't a true fire nation. She had escaped her nation and its vile customs by running off to the circus. There, the war did not exist. It was all about the performances and enjoying yourself. Of course that life was deserted when Azula called.

Azula was pushing her to do things she had no interest in whatsoever. To spy, fight, hurt, and even kill. It was disgusting. But who would defy a fire bending prodigy. Not to mention she was the princess to the most powerful nation in the world. Thoughts of betrayal never lingered long in her mind.

But this was the life she was living. Her moments of peace came when she watched the water tribe boy wander in the woods. She sneaked away after a couple hours and slipped back into her tent. She could only dream that her pink aura would come back to life when she kissed that boy. And she told herself that she will.


	8. Sunrise

Sunrise

They were fire and water, opposites, it would never work. Fire was passion, warmth, danger; it was fueled by the emotion of the bender. Water was cool, welcoming, but could be protective and fierce. And even though blue and red were two brilliant colors, not many people liked to wear them together. It stood out when they did, and the world rejects things that are different. It would just be too hard to fight the world off. It was an awfully big world.

But gold eyes met blue and the world seemed to diminish. They both knew that every great moment comes to an end eventually. But this was the beginning as there lips drew together in a brilliant kiss.

But eventually came sooner then they wanted and two cultures drew them apart. He embraced her one last time before she disappeared in the rising sun. She came and went as fast as lighting. And he turned his back, for the sun is blinding like love.

"Where have you been, Sokka?" Katara asked when he walked back to camp.

"I was just watching the sunrise."


	9. Ashes

Ashes

How could one predict devastation? Then again, how could you not see it coming? The war had hit their village several times throughout the war, but had yet to attack in the last few decades. So the water tribe made the fatal mistake of letting their guard down, believing that the enemy thought them insignificant, which they were. But the fire nation didn't stop until only the ashes remained.

It was a day like any other; no one had chills or a dangerous feeling. The sun shone brightly over the southern ice cap warming the air ever so. Mid-morning and everyone was busy about there daily activities. She stood at the edge of the water, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of fresh air. The blue orbs shot open when ash landed on her eyelid.

At first she didn't know what it was, but then recognized it from the fire pits. Maybe it was a fluke, she said to herself. As she looked up and out over the water she saw more ash falling. It dirtied their perfectly white snow and discolored their water. By now the entire village was looking up at the falling black.

Finally, someone came to there senses and called to ready the weaponry. They were under attack, and much unprepared. Men and woman bustled everywhere searching for preserved armor and spears. Children were ushered inside by frightened mothers accompanied by those to old to go into battle. The few water benders ran out to the water's edge to fight off the fire nation's first strike.

Then, out of the dark clouds they appeared. At least twenty metal ships racing toward their tiny village at top speed. It was clear even to a child they were outnumbered and in trouble.

As she was ushered into the ice hut along with her brother, her mother graced her with last words. "Don't cry my babies, everything's fine. See Katara, take my necklace, and stay here with your brother." She would always remember her mother's hand slipping from hers as she turned and ran away from them. She looked down at the crystal blue stone pressed in her palm. She convinced herself that her mother would always come back for her necklace, much less her children.

She was wrong. She never heard her mother's voice again. Her last image would always be a burnt body lying in the snow and ashes. Her brother tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't leave. Not until her mother explained to her daughter why. Why wasn't it fine like she promised?

Years later she could still recall that day perfectly. The sun, the water, the fleet, the urgency, and the image of her beloved mother turning away, only later to be covered in the ashes.


	10. Useless

Useless

A month after the attack, and the mourning was over. It was time to fight back. The men prepared to leave their village behind to travel to the Earth Kingdom. It was time to end this long war and finally give peace to the world. It was the right thing to do, but sometimes a child can't comprehend the right thing.

He didn't understand. Their village had suffered so much pain and loss and now he was going to loose his father too. He had just lost his mother, what would he do parentless? His sister was broken for the time. He was doing his best to light up her eyes again, but who would light his?

He tried to go with them. He wanted to fight and protect his family too. But his father explained to him he was needed most here with his sister. He cried then, more than he ever did before. He didn't even cry at his mother's funeral. But all of the world's pain suddenly came out through his tears. He was loosing everything.

When the water fleet left he stood on the shore watching them fade into the mist. And at that moment he couldn't have hated the fire nation more. They did this to him, they started the war, they took his mother, they're taking his father, and they left him here completely useless.

He turned away from the mist only to see his little sister staring up at him with hopeful blue eyes. And those eyes told him exactly what he had to do. He needed to protect her, and save her from the world's pain. She was so fragile and had already broken. He needed to put back the pieces. She was his hope now, the hope that he could do _something_.

As they both grew older he soon found that he couldn't protect her from everything. What he couldn't save her from he hated. He couldn't save her from the world once it caught up with her. It was the harsh reality of the war and the death. But deep inside she already knew of it, and he knew also. But he wasn't just going to leave her, like everyone else left him.


	11. Oops

Oops

It had been a small, quiet ceremony in front of the turtle duck pond. But the size of it was irrelevant to its beauty. Not one person exited the garden with a dry eye. Two people had finally been bound in marriage after all the turmoil they went through. Now she would take her role as Fire Lady, next to her Lord's side. And after the war all discrimination against the Water Tribe had vanished . . . yeah right.

"Water Peasant!" "Scum!" "Go back to your ice hut!" The jeers of the crowd could be heard as the newly married couple walked onto a platform overlooking the square. They were supposed to be here to celebrate, but many people hadn't been as taken with a water peasant marrying their leader as the Fire Lord was.

She lowered her head as they continued their attacks on her and her tribe. Not in shame, but in rage. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. She started to calm down until a rather nasty remark about her mother was made, heard above all the other insults. Her head snapped up, fire in her eyes. Her husband cautiously stepped to the side muttering something that sounded like 'Oh no he didn't'. A few people backed away from the loud mouthed man, and a few brave others moved closer just in case it got violent.

She stepped forward on the platform facing the angry crowd. "I really don't believe it's your business what my mother did or _didn't_ do," she stated in a forced calm voice. "And for that matter I am appalled at how the _noble_ and _refined_ Fire Nation acts when their great leader marries someone he loves. I am not dishonoring your country, in fact, the Water Tribe is much more civil then the liked of you! If you don't like here leave! No one is going to stop you; your nation seems to like the Earth Kingdom an awful lot so why don't you just live there because I'm not going anywhere!" Her voice had raised to it's peak and she was shaking with anger.

The crowd stared blankly for a moment and then a light of new realization reached their faces. Almost as one the people turned and started marching for the docks at the edge of the city. Everyone on the platform stood their in shock. Eventually they saw dozens of ships pulling out from the harbor until they were looking at nothing more than a ghost town.

Katara muttered only one word, "Oops."


	12. Dance

A/N: Katara's POV. Takes place after the Earth King. Please Review!

* * *

DANCE

Need I say that I was scared? Sure, there were people, friends, surrounding me. Although I felt my lips curve into a smile I could feel the vast darkness inside me expand. No tears threatened to spill but our temporary split up felt like we were saying goodbye forever. It was my idea too. I just wanted the family to be happy. This way everyone could do what they wanted. Except me, who on my own free will volunteered to stay behind. How was I supposed to help plan an invasion? I grew up in a village that is not on any known map, what did I know about military strategy?

After everyone's departure I wandered the upper ring searching for some comfort and tranquility in the midst of chaos. The problem was I was the only one who seemed to view it like that. I found myself searching for familiar faces until finally I realized I didn't know anyone in the city. It hadn't really been a primary goal to gain new acquaintances.

I pushed through a crowd of people in front of a shop and hurried off the main path into a small cluster of trees. There was a small clearing in the middle and I lay down on the grass to find it sweetly cool. I'm not sure how long I lay alone in that clearing thinking of absolutely nothing but when I regained a sense of my surroundings darkness had fallen over the city. I looked up to find a nearly full moon illuminating the night sky.

Closing my eyes I could hear the insects singing their melody. I started humming along with them, creating a symphony of its own accord. Steps fell into place and soon my feet were moving all over the clearing. My body was swaying to the imaginary tune. The dance (if you could call it that) soon caused surprisingly cold tears to stream down my cheek. It was my release at that moment. All of my fear, hope, memory, hate, anger, and love were poured into my movements. Finally I collapsed into the earth and cried, letting it all out.

Soon, though, I felt two warm hands lift my face. The eyes I starred into replaced my emptiness with warmth.


	13. Ordinary

ORDINARY

Toph wandered the forest alone. She had left the camp as soon as Appa landed. She felt the cool dirt under her bare feet. The earth made her.

_Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_

She would never admit it to her friends but she was almost relieved that they had lost. She was out of that retched city at last. They should've listened to her and left when they had the chance. But she did enjoy fighting the Earth King's soldiers. Not that they were much of a threat one on one, it gave her a little challenge to take out the whole guard.

_Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger. I wanna scream it makes me feel alive._

Toph had to wonder, though, as she walked through the seemingly empty forest. Of coarse it was only empty to those who didn't look. She could _see_ the wildlife circling around her, living for the day. Like her. She was wild and uncontrollable. Where did that leave her? What did she have?

_Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. _

Did she have someone who cared for her? Her parents, but they didn't understand. Was this life enough, would someone cry if she died? She refused to be helpless though, she refused to let the war control her like it did the rest of the world.

_Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. _

She wanted to fight. She wanted to prove her strength and superiority. Just because she was blind doesn't mean she was helpless or fragile as her father had said. She wanted to force and to win. She wanted to stand out not for her disability but for her greatness.

_To walk within the lines would make my life so boring. I want to know that I have been to the extreme. So knock me off my feet come on now give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive_

All the power she beheld, to move the earth and all particles of it, felt empty without a cause. She had fought for independence. Alone she knew she won. Alone and strong and empty.

_Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? _

Who would rise up?

_Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. _

Who would example true emptiness?

_Is it enough to die? _

Who would save her?

_Somebody save my life. _

Times were changing. She stuck to her freedom, her individuality, her beliefs, her hidden hope. She wouldn't beg on her knees like the crowd, she wouldn't pray for some fantasy just yet. She wasn't the Earth Kingdom, she was Earth.

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

As she turned to head back to camp she whispered quietly to herself, "Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out."

* * *

A/N: Okay this is my first songfic to Avril Lavigne's song Anything but Ordinary. I know it's not the best but I thought I'd give it a shot. I'll try harder next time considering I wrote this in about ten minuets. Please Review! 


End file.
